


Ешь, молись, дрочи

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, UST, Underage Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: – Так вот помрешь и ни разу на него не подрочишь.Он сказал это вслух, а потому сразу прочувствовал. Всем телом: спина покрылась холодным потом.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Как морти не подрочил

– Рик вас выебет, – Морти то хрипел, то переходил на фальцет. Щупальца присосались к горлу, как пиявки-переростки, – я не вру, вы можете проверить. Вы ж можете проверить? Типа, фишка в этом? Вы правда, как детекторы лжи, или выебываетесь?  
– Жизненные показатели выше среднестатистических для вашего вида, – фиолетовый слизень булькал сразу тремя отверстиями. Вшитый переводчик тоже транслировал английскую речь трижды, с небольшой заминкой – мозги потихоньку закипали.  
– Показатели выше, ну охуеть теперь, как так вышло, да? В-вы же… вы же держите нас в заложниках или, типа, пытаетесь убить! Вы хотите нас убить? Это... Это, ну, стресс для меня, я не знаю...  
Больше всего голоблопианец походил на желе с щупальцами, желе из фиолетового слизня, на скользкий, душный, очень неторопливый пиздец. Все здесь тянулось неспешно: допрос, пытки, неторопливая ноющая боль. Щупальца потихоньку стягивались на локтях, пытаясь соединить их за спиной, два отростка под подбородком лениво чавкали – замеряли среднестатистические показатели.  
– У вас э-э… тентакли приятного оттенка, в-вам когда-нибудь об этом говорили? То есть, я… я могу называть их тентаклями? Это политкорректно? И-или как сейчас принято… подвижные выросты? Они у вас прямо вау... – Морти решил сменить тактику. Слизень выразительно промолчал, поделился на две половинки и жопой двинул к Джерри. Очень практично – он мог сразу быть плохим полицейским, и хорошим. И истеричным детективом-алкоголиком с темным прошлым.  
– Рик вас все равно выебет.  
Прежней уверенности в голосе не было.  
Отделение по особо опасным преступлениям против местной галактики выглядело, как лофт шизофреника в Майами. Потолок таял и тек, как теплое мороженое. Высокие окна мутно переливались, будто облитые бензином. Снаружи курортный рыжий песочек и яйцеподобные бунгало. На горизонте из-за блестящих, будто облитых слизью, вершин выходил спутник, рябил, как глитч на видосе со сраной любительской электронщиной, но выходил, вылезал, через силу, Морти задержался на нем взглядом, Морти планировал взять с него пример.  
– Морти, – булькнул Джерри.  
Посмотреть на Джерри значило признать его присутствие. Признать, что благодаря косяку Джерри, Джерри лежит в кольце фиолетовых щупалец с неестественно вывернутой ногой и собирается заплакать.  
– О блин, пап, я не знаю, что у вас за терки, но может, ты скажешь, что тебе, типа, очень жаль?  
Щупальцы хорошенько взялись за него. Обвились вокруг шеи и задорно пульсировали. Морти казалось, шея синела и истончалась – потрясающе реалистичный визуальный эффект.  
Поймет ли мама, если из Джерри-приемника привести ей другого Джерри, чужого, без синюшных пятен на шее, с головой.  
– Мистер Смит, Вы готовы признать вину?  
Слизняк выглядел конченым социопатом. Бывает, смотришь на органику и понимаешь: этой луже откровенно поебать на жизнь двух розовых кожаных мешков.  
– Я ни в чем не виноват!  
– У нас есть ваша переписка.  
– Она не моя!  
– Вы Джерри Смит?  
– Кто? Не-еет. Пфф… Впервые слышу.  
– Ну вот опять, мистер Смит. Это преступление особой тяжести против галактического союза МK 9022, соединенных галактик м5 и М 13/5. Вы можете оценить масштаб?  
– Я гражданин Америки, вы не имеете права!  
– Закон галактического союза приоритетней других законов.  
– Скажи это конституции Соединенных Штатов, мудила! Извините...  
– Вы знакомы с концепцией святого Глаблапфлапла?  
– Нам жопа – подал голос Морти.  
– Мне дали авторизацию на вашу казнь, мистер Смит.  
– Ох, боже ты мой. Морти, если мы выберемся отсюда, я должен сказать твоей маме, как люблю ее, – Джерри любил патетику и голос умирающего лебедя, но тут, нужно было отдать ему должное, ситуация располагала. – Если мы выберемся отсюда, я стану хорошим отцом для тебя и Саммер. Господи, помоги мне выжить, и я обещаю больше никогда не… ээ… никогда не говорить, что я не Джерри Смит… Я еще столького не сделал. Я не... я не… господи… Я всего лишь хотел развозить людям воду для кулеров! Изверги, Я ЧТО, О МНОГОМ ПРОСИЛ?  
“Если мы выберемся, я посмотрю межпространственное кабельное, а потом подрочу, – подумал Морти, мысль была привычной и приносила неясный комфорт.  
– Скажите, на вашей планете много случаев нарушения законодательства галактического союза МK 90221, соединенных галактик м5 и.. ? – тонкий отросток ослабил хватку на шее, скользнул по щеке Джерри и напрягся, целясь в глаз, Джерри взвыл. Морти тоже.  
– Блин, блин, о черт, РИИИК!  
На пару мгновений застыла тишина, слизень не булькал, Джерри не стонал, Морти замер. Портал разрезал фиолетовую массу прямо перед носом, в ноздри ударил знакомый озоновый запашок. Слизняк заклокотал, как закипающий чайник, раздулся и затвердел. Локоть неприятно треснул, и у Морти потемнело в глазах. Он зажмурился, заморгал: страшно хотелось посмотреть, как Рик выебет слизня и его вторую половинку. И всю их жаркую, дерганую, заторможенную планету. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, фигурально. Но перед глазами продолжали плавать цветные круги во мраке, пока щупальцы не обмякли. Морти почувствовал рывок и вязкую прохладу портала, через который Рик выволок его, следом Джерри.  
Бетонный пол гаража был лучшим, что случалось с Морти за последнее время.  
– Вот з-забавно бывает, думаешь, что болит все, а потом коленками ка-ак шарахнешься, и, о блин, коленки-то раньше не болели, – поделился Морти.  
– Как же ваша семейка меня задолбала. Если есть вероятность сделать хуйню, Смиты никогда не пройдут мимо?  
– Я у тебя на автонаборе? Чип с р-распознаванием голоса?  
– Вставай, говнюк маленький. Я только пиво открыл.  
Загудел лазер, и боль в руке сменилась неестественной ватной легкостью. Рик калечил и чинил его одинаково легко. Травмы стали пугающей обыденностью. Морти не мог решить, нести эту проблему на прием доктору Вонг или удариться в какой-нибудь красивый экстрим, от которого девочки пищат.  
– У-у папы еще нога, Рик.  
– У меня все под контролем! Никто не просил тебя лезть в мою жизнь! Я в состоянии спасти себя и своего сына, Рик!  
– Ты чуть не угробил моего внука, Джерри. Знаешь, что случится, если из-за твоей тупости Морти открутят его пустую, но необходимую для некоторых функций голову?  
Рик возьмет нового внучка по талону или напрокат для особо рискованных ситуаций на таможне. Маме всучит андроида. Тот будет хвалить ее стряпню чаще Морти, но лагать после конца гарантийки, воображать себя настоящим мальчиком, короче, будет пара неприятных моментов.  
В цитадели памятку для таких случаев на каждом углу раздавали Морти с отупевшим стеклянным взглядом. “Это те голожопые с купола,” – сказал Рик, а Морти взял себе пачку флаеров. В конце концов на них было неплохое фото, и Морти мог с натяжкой считать его своим.  
– Он не сможет ходить в школу, и твоя жена огорчится, понимаешь, Джерри? Вас же это больше всего беспокоит? А вообще, смерть ребенка – жуткая штука, очень херово скажется на ваших херовых отношениях. Давно не разводился?  
– Ты подвергаешь его гораздо большим опасностям, Рик!  
– Это не тебе решать. Джерри, проваливай. Я что, зря вылечил твою ходулю? Могу сломать обратно. Это не угроза, Джерри, я просто поверну процесс вспять. Вот эта маленькая кнопочка, и под мышцами у тебя снова начнет ломаться кость. Как тебе перспектива?  
Дверь хлопнула. Морти поднялся на ноги, потирая локоть. Гараж начинало потряхивать, Морти или гараж – кого-то из них точно догнали запоздалые адреналиновые качели. Экспресс-сращивание костей тоже имело своеобразную побочку. Первый раз вылечив их обоих, Рик развалился на своей койке и, глядя в потолок, заявил: расслабься, Морти, ты пробовал мет? Не пробуй.  
– С-слушай, Рик… я хотел сказать спасибо. Это было очень вовремя. Ну… то, как ты наши задницы спас.  
Как только Джерри вышел, Рик сдулся. Сам замолчал и Морти не слушал, только хмурился и смотрел. Потом недовольно протянул:  
– Сюда иди, – но подошел сам. Взял Морти за подбородок и заставил задрать голову. От резкого движения Морти повело, он прикрыл глаза: так все выглядело лучше. Гараж не плыл, Рик не хмурился. Сухие пальцы, – подумал Морти, а у меня вечно ладошки потные.  
– Д-давай ты мне завтра расскажешь, какой я дебил?  
Рик регулярно втягивал их обоих в ситуации разной степени пиздеца, но на раз выходил из себя, когда Морти находил проблемы в его отсутствие. Забота, говорил себе Морти, здравый смысл подсказывал: самолюбие.  
– Достойные боевые раны, да, М-морти?  
– Ч-что?  
– Вся шея в ксенозасосах?  
– О блин, ну конечно!  
– Тебе как будто перепало, Морти. Будет над чем поразмыслить на ночь глядя, а?  
– Ри-ик!  
– На правую руку не налегай, только срослась.

Кафель рябил и стучал об локти. Морти уперся руками в раковину, чтоб остановить свистопляску и посмотрел на свое отражение. Зрачки, как у торчка. Шея в засосах. Фиолетовые, желтеющие, красные в крапинку лопнувших сосудов.  
– Как будто мне перепало, – Морти подергал бровями, глядя на свое отражение с зеленцой. Его слегка замутило, но не настолько чтобы оставить идею в покое.  
Морти мог бы вести блог. Мастурбация vs ПТСР. А вы дрочили после пограничных ситуаций, где ты чуть не сдох, но еще жив и не слишком фатально покалечен? Вопросы в лс, ставьте лайки.  
Он повернул голову, приподнял подбородок. Одно фиолетовое пятно забиралось высоко. Как будто Морти запрокидывал голову, как будто Морти заставили запрокинуть голову, кто-то голодный до Морти и его тощей шеи.  
Кто-то, кроме фиолетовой скользкой массы. Рик заставил, вертел, разглядывал, язвил, напомнил себе Морти, но не купился.  
– Иди на хуй, Рик, – он вдохнул, выдохнул, посмотрел в глаза своему отражению, он был тверд в своем решении. – Иди на хуй. Мы так не договаривались, нет.  
Морти дрочил на что угодно, на что угодно, кроме Рика.  
Железный принцип, удобный. Морти слишком хорошо знал, как это работает. Дрочишь на сиськи Джессики – не можешь смотреть ей в глаза, дальше скользкая дорожка прямиком в ад. Джессика в курсе, вся школа в курсе, Саммер, родители, почтальон, зигерионцы в курсе – обтекай. Врал Морти хреново. Когда врешь хреново – даже не начинай.  
Он сосредоточенно помыл руки, без резких движений закрыл за собой дверь ванной.  
Скинул футболку, джинсы и лег под одеяло. Представил, как адреналиновая припадочная дрожь сходит на нет. Как пальцы ног расслабляются, и легкость растекается по телу вверх до самого затылка, голова становится легкой, как воздушный шарик. Как Джессика показывает сиськи, как показывает сиськи Тэмми, атлантическая русалка прямо в море стягивает с него трусы, а пусть бы даже и русал...  
– Так вот помрешь и ни разу на него не подрочишь.  
Он сказал это вслух, а потому сразу прочувствовал. Всем телом: спина покрылась холодным потом.  
Миры погибали оттого, что Рик Санчез нашел муху в соусе. Цивилизации в радиаторе зарождались и гибли. Каких принципов придерживался Морти? Не истреблять женских особей и детей? Не стрелять в разумных существ из турбобластера? Нет, Морти не дрочил на деда. О чем вы жалеете? Ни разу на деда не дрочил.  
Планетарное мышление, сказал бы Рик. Дрочи на здоровье, только не заляпай.  
Джессика и Тэмми закатили глаза, застегнули блузки и под ручку укатились в закат.


	2. Как морти подрочил

– О, яишенка.  
Морти сел на свое место, не поднимая глаз на семью за столом, и втянул голову в плечи – не помогло. Саммер показательно подавилась соком, глядя на его шею.  
– Вау. С пылесосом развлекался?   
– У него вон тоже самое! – Морти ткнул вилкой в сторону Джерри, тот поверх зеленого поло повесил фиолетовый шарфик Бет.   
– Ииуу, – Саммер уткнулась в телефон. – Не хочу ничего об этом знать.  
– Завидуй молча, – пробормотал Морти. Он бы тоже предпочел оставить общественность в неведении по поводу всей этой истории, но его предпочтения сейчас мало кого волновали.  
– Паап, Джерри обещал, что у тебя есть этому какое-то невероятно простое и логичное объяснение, – Бет отложила вилку и скрестила руки на груди.  
– О, ну еще бы, – Рик не прекратил есть, но оскалился, пока жевал.   
– Дорогая, все в порядке. Рик просто прервал нашу… дружескую встречу. Да, она пошла немного не по плану, но всякое бывает. Помнишь, как ты поссорилась с Кларой, и она плеснула тот мартини тебе в лиц...  
– Заткнись, Джерри.   
– Расскажи, что ты сделал, Джерри, – Рик поставил локти на стол и хищно обратился во внимание.  
– Я... просто перешел по ссылке!  
– Господи боже, он просто перешел по ссылке. Это не тот случай, когда ты можешь тыкать куда попало и схлопотать только предложение член увеличить. Но знаешь, я рад, что мы подняли эту тему. Давай, Джерри, расскажи, как так вышло? Как вышло так, что ты связался с представителем расы из моего реестра "НИКОГДА НЕ связываться с этими уебками".   
– Ну, для начала он нашел реестр, – Морти ковырялся в тарелке с самым безобидным видом. – И связался с кем-то из первой десятки.  
Джерри сверкнул на него глазами, но Морти смотрел на яишенку, а на Джерри не смотрел.  
– Я ээ… решил, если ты с ними не ладишь, может, я найду общий язык. Мы ведь такие разные, Рик. Ты и я. В чем-то похожи, но...  
– НЕТ.  
– ...такие разные, Рик!  
– И ты решил, что мои мои враги станут тебе друзьями, Джерри? – Рик неприятно засмеялся, никакого веселья в голосе, только эхо: сдохни, Джерри, сдохни.  
Морти получал гаденькое удовольствие от разноса. Не гордился этим, но взять себя в руки не мог. Во-первых, гнев Рика был направлен не на него, во-вторых, Джерри чуть их не угробил, бестолково и эффективно.  
– Это… имело смысл.  
– Видишь ли, Дже-ерри, в этом списке не те, кто задолжал мне денег, не те, кому задолжал я, не расы людоедов, это твари, с которыми действительно лучше не связываться.  
– Я просто хотел завести ээ... завести друга по переписке, – Джерри побледнел, но не сдавался. – Из космоса…   
– Понимаю. Распространенное заблуждение, что друг “из космоса” не сразу поймет, какой ты жалкий представитель своего вида.  
– Я не обязан вести этот диало…  
– Ты уже осознал свой главный проеб, Джерри? Твои новые друзья считают старый добрый пиздеж особо опасным преступлением. А ты ведь наверняка им лапши навешал? Ты из тех, кто выкладывает фото в дырявом халате на фоне плаката с пальмами и пишет, что отдыхает на Сейшелах. Поздравляю, теперь ты федеральный преступник. Они геноцид устраивали по этому поводу, целые планеты истребляли. Это твои новые лучшие друзья, Джерри, наслаждайся.  
Рик встал и бросил салфетку на пустую тарелку. Рик любил эффектно свалить.  
– Чудесный завтрак, дорогая. Яйца – объедение.  
Джерри представлял жалкое зрелище, Морти кольнула жалость, потом неловкость за жалость, раздражение на себя.   
– С-спасибо, мам, я к Рику в гараж. Перед школой то есть. Загляну ненадолго.

Рик ковырял отверткой помесь блендера и плюмбуса. Мрачный, хотя мог бы повеселеть. После проебов Джерри Рик всегда чуточку веселел, даже морщины на лбу разглаживались. Фляжку доставал бодро и не вливал в себя сразу, а цедил мелкими глотками. У этого контрабандного пойла богатый букет, М-Морти, жаль ты не в состоянии оценить…   
– Твой отец конченый дебил, Морти. Плесень на ободке унитаза имеет над ним интеллектуальное превосходство. Какого хрена ты забыл в его компании? Тоже дружков “из космоса” искал?  
– Я… случайно? Зашел сказать, что мама заказала пиццу на ужин. Потом появился фиолетовый портал, мерзкий такой… И нас туда затащило. Ч-чего ты так бесишься-то?  
– Ненавижу этих лицемерных ублюдков, Морти. Они идейные ублюдки, а не абы кто, ты понимаешь, что это значит? Нет хуже идейных, они так просто не слезут. Им чужд здравый смысл! Они жопу рвут за идеалы, которые не имеют ничего общего с инстинктом самосохранения. Это нездорово. Держись от своего папаши подальше, пока он не вляпался в крестовый поход против пиздаболов.  
Морти попробовал представить, как оно. Не иметь выбора в этом вопросе. Говори правду или сдохни. Ограниченный ассортимент.  
Почему уроки не выучил? Дрочил на сиськи Джессики? Не Джессики и не на сиськи, не дрочил, а только планировал. Не спал до утра, в потолок смотрел.  
Если уж речь зашла о правде, честно было бы сказать, что прежде Морти был то ли тупей, то ли искренней. Что всю свою теперешнюю хитрожопость Морти подцепил у Рика. Плюс склонность к необдуманным поступкам и привычку получать желаемое, какой бы бессмысленной блажью оно ни казалось.   
Сегодня желаемое выглядело просто, как пять шмеклей: свежий повод подрочить.  
Незамысловато, необдуманно, сиюмитно. Очень в духе Рика. Морти решил – была не была.  
Рик обожал это: хватать его за плечо, за локоть, трогать лицо, дергать за уши: смотри сюда, Морти, смотри туда. Проблем не должно было возникнуть.  
– Ты вообще слушаешь меня?   
Морти, конечно, не слушал.  
Рик жопой чуял, когда Морти не слушал, он резко крутанулся на стуле.   
– У тебя видок нездоровый. Будешь ходить с такой рожей, твоя мать с меня не слезет. В чем дело, Морти?  
– Ээ... эти пятна. На шее. Может быть, глянешь поближе?  
Рик недобро прищурился, но подцепил за подбородок, точно как вчера, и легонько ткнул концом отвертки в шею, прямо в фиолетовое пятно. В самое фиолетовое, похожее на галактику.  
– О.   
– Больно?  
– О, мм… отвертка холодная…  
– Некоторое особи токсичны, Морти. Атавизм для их вида, но эти доморощенные инквизиторы могли нагнуть эволюцию, лишь бы нести смерть неверным. Они могли накачать тебя этой дрянью. Говори все как есть. Начал мочиться кровью? Рвет желчью? Трудно дышать?  
– Д-дышать, – выбрал Морти и почти не соврал.  
Рик подвинул ногой табуретку и велел сесть. Отложил отвертку и прижал пальцы с обеих сторон, под челюстью.   
– Мх.   
– Больно?  
– Н-нет...  
Дышалось тяжело, Морти не врал. Рик помял лимфоузлы, провел за ушами, надавил на синюшный кадык. Морти опустил глаза. Колено Рика маячило между его ног.  
– Спокойно посиди. Твою ж мать, Морти, расслабься. Вертишься, как будто шило в жопе. У тебя шило в жопе, Морти?  
– Мне… ээ…   
– В чем дело, Морти?  
Продолжай.  
– В-все окей.   
– Если ты чувствуешь себя тупее, чем обычно, моргни два раза.   
Морти моргнул пять.

Морти поднимался по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки: школа откладывалась еще на пару минут.  
Он закрыл дверь, помыкался, не зная куда себя деть. Сунулся в душ, передумал и залез в кровать, накрылся с головой. Стало совсем жарко, хотя спина взмокла еще по дороге. Под одеялом было душно, дышать невозможно, и от этого почему-то безопасно, не так стыдно, не так страшно. Морти не знал, чем занята вселенная снаружи, вселенная не знала, чем занят Морти, что важнее – Рик не знал.   
Он отдышался и понял, что продолжал трогать шею там, где трогал Рик. Что если руку отлежать и потрогать? А если пальцы скрестить – тоже, говорят, помогает. И зачем трогать шею, если есть член?   
Морти расстегнул штаны, кое-как стянул с задницы, извивался и дрыгал ногами, пока не скинул их совсем. Вспотел, промок насквозь. На трусах тоже пятно – правда не от жары. Одеяло липло к коже и походило на слишком крепкие объятия.   
Он вспомнил, как нравилось больше всего, и надавил пальцами под челюстью с двух сторон, не сильно, но в голове загудело, синяки отдались тупой болью. Помедлил еще пару долгих секунд, оттягивая. Бедра сводило пробиравшим до печенок возбуждением.   
Если подумать, оттягивал он уже не первый год. Лет с четырнадцати, с тех пор, как Рик первый раз накачал его транквилизаторами, взял подмышку, свалил мешком на сидение с небрежной аккуратностью. Потом перегнулся, придавив всем телом, чтоб дотянуться до лазерной пушки, завалившейся в ноги между пустых бутылок. А Морти подумал – этот человек хочет видеть меня рядом с собой, господи иисусе. Тогда его член не уткнулся Рику в живот только оттого, что дыра в боку мешала, но теперь в кои-то веки не мешало ничего. Даже собственная совесть дала карт-бланш. Даже воображаемый Рик.   
А если бы каких-то десять минут назад Рик подвинул свое колено, пока трогал его кадык. Подвинул, и надавил на стояк Морти, и пальцы сжал на горле: я вижу, зачем ты пришел, маленький извращенец, вижу тебя насквозь.   
Кровь бросилась в лицо. Он резко вдохнул, набрал полную грудь воздуха. Крепко вдавил задницу в кровать, сжал себя сквозь трусы и чуть не захныкал.  
Перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Морти торопливо запустил руку под резинку – решил подрочить, так дрочи, не спускай в трусы, как большой мальчик.   
Спусти в трусы, как малолетний дрочер – подсказал хриплый баритон в голове.  
Морти прижал член к животу, ухватил зубами одеяло, содрогнулся и замычал. Уши заложило. Зеленые пятна под веками превратились в два портала и медленно растворились. Дышать больше не выходило.   
Он стянул одеяло ниже, хватая ртом воздух. Подставил лицо прохладе – щеки мокрые, уши горят. Все тело теперь ощущалось потным и пропахшим дрочкой.  
Штаны, болтавшиеся у щиколоток, теперь тоже казались тяжелыми и грязными. Он отпихнул их. Натянул трусы, перевернулся на бок и сжал одеяло коленями. Этого было мало, чудовищно мало. Но если дать себе слово вечером повторить – этот день можно было прожить.


	3. Как обстоятельства были против Морти

Рик мог сколько угодно лить помои на школьную систему и всех, кто имел к ней отношение. Морти не готов был отказаться от нескольких часов стабильной безмятежности за партой. Настоящая, ничем не замутненная рутина – штука, ценность которой понимаешь, когда своеобразной обыденностью становится возможность умереть в открытом космосе, умереть в желудке людоеда-инсектоида, умереть за обеденным столом.   
Школа подкупала застоем и предсказуемостью чахлого болотца.  
После инцидента с Акирой уже ко второму уроку здесь всем было срать, кого показали в новостях. Может, никто не соотнес его физиономию и лицо того парня с федеральных каналов. Вероятно потому, что никто его лица толком не помнил. Рик иногда занимался этим вопросом. Для профилактики. Бывало, со старостой приходилось знакомиться пару раз в неделю. Когда Морти выяснил, в чем дело, вопросов стало гораздо меньше. Факт того, что Джессика то и дело забывала его имя, уже не так задевал.

Муха билась в стекло, за соседней партой живо обсуждали Майнкрафт и буккаке.   
Морти грыз колпачок и рассеянно смотрел на доску и немытые патлы Голденфольда. Утро не отпускало, совесть не мучила. Под кожу намертво въелся знакомый голод и щекотал изнутри. Если подумать об этом хорошенько, задвинув на второй план стереотипы и истошный голосок в голове, который на одной ноте визжал: "это пиздеец", если отставить все это на минуточку в сторону, реальность оказалась такова: Морти бывал во вселенных, где инцест был делом семейным, Морти бывал во вселенных, где из внучков готовили фрикасе в голодный год. Морти сложно было удивить или шокировать. Единственный дед до Рика, которого Морти регулярно встречал, носил красную куртку и синтетическую бороду: садись на колени, дружок, хорошо себя вел в этом году?   
Ох, господи боже. Морти вел себя ужасно.   
На колени, маленький кусок дерьма, что ты опять натворил? Звучало уместней, уместней и отвратительней. Отвратительно горячо.  
Морти пошел красными пятнами. Попытался положить ногу на ногу и звонко стукнулся коленом о парту.   
– Морти! – Голденфольд жестом миссис Оладушки сложил руки на груди. – Чем заняты твои мысли? Математикой? С классом поделишься?  
Морти представил, как делится. Как фиолетовая сопля за спиной тычет щупальцем между деревянных лопаток: правду, Морти, выкати правду.  
Представил, как дед расстегивает ширинку.   
Ну нахуй.  
На фоне такой правды угроза геноцида выглядела как приемлемая опция.  
– М-можно мне выйти? Очень надо.

Морти заперся в кабинке туалета. Прислонился лбом к двери и опустил глаза. Пубертат натягивал штаны в паху. Морти дернул край футболки, прикрывая ширинку. Постоял так, зажмурившись. Прислушался к тишине. Кабинки пустовали, только из крана капало – стучало по дну раковины: по-дро-чи.  
Угу, а на колени не встать? Чтоб легче было представить. Может, засунуть пальцы в рот?   
Мо-жет. Мо-жет.   
Пол осветился зеленым, по ногам потянуло холодком. Звук портала Морти не спутал бы ни с чем. Черные ботинки оказались ровно под дверью. Морти мог видеть потертые кожаные носки.   
– Подтирай задницу и тащи ее сюда.  
Рик стукнул о кабинку булькнувшей флягой, сердце Морти повторило тот же фокус с ребрами.  
– Господи, блять, боже, – он боднул дверь, стиснув зубы, поправил себя в штанах. – Какого хрена, Рик? Это туалет.  
Стоило ли злиться на настоящего Рика за то, что он прервал рандеву Морти с Риком воображаемым. Неоднозначный, открытый для обсуждения вопрос. Он выдохнул и распахнул дверь, грохнув ручкой о соседнюю.  
Самодовольство на лице Рика вспыхнуло и погасло, как будто не было предназначено для Морти.  
– Идем, буду ваши жопы спасать.

На той стороне портала озирался и пытался засунуть руки в карманы по локоть Джерри. С трех сторон вверх тянулось мутное стекло, потолок капал на пол, Морти захлебнулся душным дежавю. Вокруг громоздились слизни. Впереди поменьше, с прозрачными телесами и рожками как у улиток, за ними слизни-качки, уходящие в иссиня-черный. Важные особы и охрана – серьезно настроенное сборище.  
– Ооо, блин. Ну зачем же, а?  
– Я договорился. Эти милые господа дают тебе еще один шанс – последний шанс искупить свой тупорылый промах, – Рик смотрел на Морти, обращался к Джерри, но явно распизделся для публики, покрывшей скользким слоем пол.  
– Искупить? Искупить как? Надеюсь, без варварских обычаев. Кровь, смерть, жизненно-важные органы? О мой бог...  
– Не бзди, Джерри, твои органы больше никого не интересуют. Проблема в том, что нам придется отдуваться за тебя. Точнее, вместе с тобой. Верховный суд дает нам возможность очиститься от скверны. Слава святому Глаблапфлаплу! – он кивнул собранию, собрание согласно булькнуло в ответ.  
– О ч-чем ты, Рик?  
– Нужно пройти терапию.  
– Т-терапию?  
– Терапию, Морти. Против пиздежа. Как химическая кастрация для педофилов.  
– Господи...  
– Только правда и ничего, кроме правды, до конца твоих дней, вот о чем я.   
– Я протестую, – подал голос Джерри.  
– Ты шутишь? – помертвел Морти.  
– Они согласны, – широко улыбнулся Рик, обводя залу взглядом. – Сопроводите нас, конвоируйте, что там полагается? Хотелось бы развязаться с этим побыстрее.

Терапия выглядела как белая камера два на два метра. Для клаустрофобов, для тех, кто в звездных войнах приходил в ужас от сцены, где стены мусорного отсека сжимаются. Для двух взрослых мужиков и Морти.   
Все поверхности, мягкие, как в психушке, пружинили и принимали форму тела. На входе Морти потыкал в них пальцем и отдернул руку.  
– Ты ээ… ты серьезно, Рик? Ты в своем уме?  
– Расслабься, Морти, – ухо обдало горячим воздухом с алкогольным амбре. – Это жест уважения, ископаемый ритуал, но нам придется перетерпеть, благодаря имбецилу, который оплодотворил мою дочь, понимаешь, Морти. Разожми булки – это обратимый процесс. Но если хочешь получить дозу противоядия – ни слова Джерри, ты меня понял?  
Двери сомкнулись, как два гигантских куска маршмеллоу. Комнатушку наполнил сизый газ. Он влажно оседал на легких, вызывая надсадный кашель, и вонял освежителем для воздуха “Альпийские луга”.   
Джерри занял минимум места. Сел в угол, обхватив колени. Рик – расставив ноги, у противоположной стены. Морти, озираясь, застыл посередине.   
– Выпей это, чтоб не ссать под себя, – Рик покопался в кармане и протянул ему капсулу размером с арахис, – с папашей поделись.   
– О господи. Мы здесь надолго?  
Рик легкомысленно пошевелил пальцами и облокотился о стену, та обволокла его затылок, как дорожная подушка.   
– Скажем, к ужину мы вряд ли успеем.

– Однажды я переехал на самокате хвост кошки соседки моей двоюродной бабушки, пусть земля ей будет пухом. Бабушка была вне себя, и я сказал, что виноват Гарри из параллельного, который в школе отнимал мои деньги на завтраки. Никто не поверил, ведь Гарри жил через три квартала и кататься мог только в инвалидном кресле. Тогда я сказал себе, Джерри, завязывай с враньем. И знаете, ведь я придерживался этого принципа... О, если бы не та история с ветчиной и садовым гномом – вот это реальная жесть была... – кашель прекратился, легкие адаптировались. С тех пор Джерри было не заткнуть.  
– Однажды я примерил свадебное платье Бет! В плечах широковато, но в талии сошлось. Корсеты – это вещь.  
– Господи иисусе, Джерри. То, что ты не сможешь врать – не значит, что ты обязан говорить правду. Можно просто заткнуться.  
– Корсеты располагают к неожиданным мыслям. Тогда я и попробовал представить, как это, иметь вагину...  
– Можно мне отдельную палату? Эй. Пожалуйста? Святым Глаблапфлаплом прошу. Что вам нужно? Рецепт темной материи, первенец моего внука, чего еще могут хотеть извращенцы, которые засунули меня в ебаный Куб с федеральным, на минуточку, преступником?  
– Ты мог бы проявить немного участия. Я чувствую себя лучше, открываясь вам, Рик.   
– Это… знаешь, а это ведь и правда здорово, открывать для себя новые грани человека, Джерри. К сожалению, мы и раньше знали, что ты – никчемный жалкий нытик, так что нихрена нового в этом нет.  
– Ты тоже мог бы попробовать облегчить душу.  
– Правда что ли? Неплохая идея. В детстве папочка запирал меня в подвале и кормил вчерашними корочками от пиццы за четверки по физике  
– Господи, Рик, я не знал. В самом деле?  
– Нет, Джерри, нет. Эта пижня еще не подействовала. Но раз уж ты без спроса облегчаешься тут за наш счет, расскажи, чего ты напиздел друзьям из космоса, что они так взъелись на тебя?   
– Я не ээ... я не врал, немного приукрасил.  
– Опять основателем Эпл назвался? – Морти ходил из угла в угол. Три шага туда, три обратно. Все четко. Так же четко, как ощущение надвигающегося пиздеца.   
– О-ла-ла, а я ставлю на президента. Президент Соединенных Штатов Джерри Смит?  
– Земли, – тихо промямлил Джерри, но в комнате было еще тише.  
– Прости, я не расслышал.  
– Я ээ… Я сказал: Земли. Президент Земли.  
Рик застонал и сжал переносицу.  
– Будьте милосердны, вырубите свет! Может, он уснет, как попугайчик.

Морти завозился, поерзал, устраиваясь удобней. Зыбкий сон отпускал, чувства просыпались по очереди. В животе заурчало, засвербило в носу. Морти распахнул глаза. Между белесых стен висел и оседал влажным туманом голубой полумрак.   
Рик развалился, заняв полкаморки, чуть-чуть не доставая до противоположной стены. Морти лежал на нем, подтянув одно колено повыше. Удивительного мало: куда ни ляг, везде Рик, везде его ноги. Яблоку негде упасть, Морти тоже: негде, некуда – дно пробито. Член Морти был ровнехонько прижат к чужому бедру, выше колена. Твердый и несгибаемый, как желание оказаться за сотню световых лет отсюда. Жаркая тяжесть пролилась от паха вниз к пальцам ног, вверх к затылку, подкатила к горлу.  
В ушах загудело. Рик не в курсе, заверил себя Морти, он спит, я подросток, условно утренний стояк – это естественно, не безобразно, легко объяснимо. Объяснять категорически не хотелось.  
Он закрыл глаза, попытался дышать ровно и запыхтел как паровоз. Задержал дыхание и судорожно вдохнул, когда воздуха стало не хватать. В тишине звук прокатился, как звонок мобильного в кинотеатре, увяз в мягких стенах, заставил Джерри засопеть. Морти замер – олень в свете фар.   
Рик спал, не двигался, по крайней мере, Морти тоже прижух. Зажмурился, разгоняя навязчивое желание сжать бедрами чужую ногу и тереться, пока не кончишь в трусы.   
Свежесть альпийских лугов смешалась с запахом чужой кожи. Морти лежал щекой на твердом – мерно вздымающейся груди. Машинное масло, дым, солод, Рик. Я его нюхаю, подумал Морти. Дрочу на него, нюхаю, хочу трахнуть его ногу, хочу его ладонь на своей жопе, чтоб подтолкнула и задала ритм.   
Мышцы живота спазмом напряглись, старым как мир рефлексом Морти прижался ближе, внизу живота жарко пульсировало. Зубы свело от желания повторить, повторить, повторить. Он попытался охладить закипающий мозг, представив, как Рик проснется и до конца жизни будет напоминать о том, что Морти, как собачонка, сношал его ногу на ксенотерапии. Не помогло. Ни это, ни дремлющий в другом углу Джерри.  
Рик резко дернул локтем во сне и заворочался – вот оно. Морти мгновенно откатился, вжавшись в стену. Та мигом приняла форму сгорбленной спины, Морти чувствовал ее каждым позвонком, а хотел бы провалиться наружу. Сквозь стук крови в ушах почудилось глухое: спи.


End file.
